Wardrobe Malfunction
by Feigningintrest
Summary: A late start to the morning, getting dressed in the dark, and a class room full of snakes and lions.... this can't end well


**A/N: So it started with just a simple idea that I wanted to use in a longer story but it didn't work out that way. The idea has kind of been buzzing around in my head so bad I had to get it out so I used it in a one shot. I'm sure I'll be sorry later when I'm screwed for an "outing of the couple" in another story later but I had to get it out. **

**Noticing a pattern? All of my recent stories have gone through my BETA Linthilde, she's done a super fab job and I'm now very satisfied with how my stories look and flow. YAY!!**

The Head Girl's peaceful sleep was cut short by the sunlight pouring in through a break in the curtained window. She frowned, seeking refuge by cuddling deeper into the warm blankets and strong arms surrounding her. She glanced at his face and smiled as she thought how sweet he looked as he slept. She brushed his blonde hair from his forehead and he started to stir.

His steel grey eyes opened slowly and he smirked, "Granger, didn't anyone ever tell you to let sleeping dragons lie?" he asked as he pulled her closer and kissed her lightly.

"I'm not afraid of dragons, Malfoy." She laughed.

"You were certainly screaming like you were afraid last night," he teased as he rolled over on top of her. "Do I need to remind you?"

As he shifted, she caught sight of the clock on the wall. "AHH, OH NO!!" She yelled.

"See I told you so," he said leaning in to kiss her neck.

"Draco, GET OFF!" She scolded as she unceremoniously pushed him off of her.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing?" He asked as she started to run around the room, haphazardly grabbing her clothes and throwing them on.

"It's 8:10, which means we have potions in ten minutes!" She cried as she pulled on her tie in a flurry of hands and fabric, while she looked for her school robes.

"I'll see you there," she said quickly. She darted past him, kissing the first part of his face her lips found, which ended up being the side of his nose, and bolted out the portrait door. She slid into her seat between Ron and Harry just as Snape swooped into the room.

The door shut loudly a minute later as Draco made his entrance, bowing apologetically at Snape.

"10 points from Slytherin. Now take your seat." Snape barked, displeased with the way the class had started. When Malfoy made no further comment, Snape glanced up curiously at the slightly flushed Malfoy who had slumped into his seat next to Crabbe and Goyle. Snape quirked an eyebrow as he snapped out instructions for their current potion and the class hurried to comply.

Harry whispered to Hermione, trying not to attract Snape's attention, "You missed breakfast, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just over slept," she sighed, keeping her eyes on the roots she was cutting.

On the other side of the room, Crabbe murmured to Draco, "Malfoy, you missed breakfast."

"How very observant, however not all of us organise our schedules around the next time we can stuff our faces," Draco spat back at him.

He glanced up at Hermione briefly, and saw that Potter was questioning her as well. She didn't even look up, while Potter looked unimpressed by her answer. Then the Weasel joined in the inquiry as he leaned in and put his hand on her back. The Weasel always got too close to her for Draco's comfort, and was irritated that he could not hear the conversation. However, when Draco saw her eyes take on a look he knew meant trouble, he smirked in anticipation. Hermione raised her voice as she turned to glare at the Weasel. "Not everyone's lives revolve around meal times, Ronald. It just so happens that I stayed up late to finish my studies because _certain_ people won't leave me alone at normal hours. As a result I simply over slept. End of story." She huffed when she realised that he was no longer paying attention to her. Draco smirked at her response, but once he noticed the lack of outrage from the Weasel, he noticed that the Weasel's eyes had dropped and opened comically wide. Draco vaguely thought he resembled a fish with his mouth hanging open like that. 'But what the hell is he staring at?'

"What is that on your neck?" Ron asked accusingly.

"What are you on about now?" she hissed, turning her back on him and observing her cauldron.

Whether fortunately or not, Snape had already noticed what Ron was upset about and chose to let the scene play out.

Ron then grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her to face Harry. "Harry, tell me I'm seeing things mate."

When Harry looked up at Hermione, his eyes stopped a few inches below her face and snapped completely open.

'What is _wrong_ with those two?' Draco thought to himself.

The entire class was now watching the Trio intently, nearly half of them as shocked as Harry and Ron were.

"Hermione, what is that?!" Harry's voice rose as he pointed to her neck.

'Oh SHIT! Did I leave a mark?' Draco wondered. His hand subconsciously going to his own neck, he lowered his eyes only to have them widen in shock. His fingers dropped to grace the scarlet and gold tie around his neck.

"Fuck," he whispered.

Hermione, who was still glaring at the boys, looked down at her own neck only to see green and silver where scarlet and gold should have been.

"Fuck," she breathed, so startled by the tie that she didn't realise she had let the word pass her lips.

The class was entranced. Cauldrons long forgotten bubbled ominously and even Snape didn't make a move. No one yet noticed Draco with his scarlet and gold tie. Breaking the silence, Draco stood up and made his way quickly to Hermione. Harry and Ron moved to stand before her protectively, but he pushed past them easily once they went slack after noticing Draco's tie. He grabbed hold of his tie, which was currently around her neck. He slowly pulled her face inches from his, and she smirked at him. His own lips twitched when he realised how much he had rubbed off on her.

"Granger, I believe this belongs to me." He said, lightly tugging the tie again.

"Well, Malfoy, I believe this belongs to me." She said as she took hold of her own tie.

They stared into each others eyes and the whole class was silent, waiting for the inevitable eruption from either the Trio or Malfoy. Without warning, Draco closed the gap between them and covered her mouth with his.

"Those belong to me as well," he stated, after breaking their kiss and feathering a finger across her lips.

"And this?" she queried, placing her hand over his heart.

"Will always belong to you."

The girls were nearly crying, while the boys stood stock still and dumbfounded.

Harry went into a dead faint and Ron's skin had now invented a whole new shade of red.

No one seemed to remember the presence of their Professor. But Snape just sat back in his chair with his arms crossed, a scowl firmly in place. So under his breath and unnoticed by the students he muttered, "Finally."


End file.
